SSBB: The Knife's Bane
by gamestomper
Summary: When Master Hand accidentely sends the Smashers to vacation in an old mansion where a killer is known to reside, the Smashers must catch him before he kills them all. But, is he the only killer there? Rated T for language, violence, and mild gore.
1. Ch1: The Old Mansion

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Knife's Bane**

Well, this is my first story so far, and a horror one, as you can see. First of all, I own nothing in this story except for Slash, who will be introduced later on. Happy reading!

EDIT: Okay, I know I've posted this thing twice already, and deleted twice as well. But, I figure I'll post 2 chapters per day instead, instead of the whole thing.  
--

In a news studio somewhere in Japan...  
--

_"Hello, and welcome to the News at 8. I'm your host, John Genericanaman. Joining me is Lady Lady. Firstly, we have a special guest to talk to us about his successful business. Then, stay tuned for the weather. Right now, please welcome... Master Hand!"  
Cue applause as Master Hand enters the room and sits in a chair, however a giant floating hand can possibly do.  
"Thank you, thank you, it's nice to be here John."  
"Likewise Master Hand. So, how goes the Smash Bros. Business? With your newest hit, Brawl, it seems your ratings have gone through the roof!"  
"Yes, it has. It is a big success for our larger group of characters. I think the Subspace Emissary also helped with its success."  
"Indeed. Speaking of your characters, where are they now?"  
"Oh, I sent them on a get-away-weekend out of Japan to America in an old mansion that belonged to some guy that was murdered. It caused a large controversy, but I convinced them that the murder doesn't mean they're in danger. The things people believe today is just crazy, huh?"  
"... John? You okay there? You look worried."  
"Just reading over my reports here, I have some news that might not please you, Master Hand."  
"What?! Is someone dead?! Are they being held captive?! Did Crazy Hand count to 1?!"  
"No. The killer that killed that man has lived in that mansion for years, and could still be guarding that mansion, probably willing to kill anyone who enters his mansion."  
"Are you serious??"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Oh no!! By now, they're already in America on their way to the mansion!! I have no way of contacting them, and I have to make sure Crazy Hand doesn't hurt himself!!"  
Master Hand begins to shake with fear of what could become of the Smashers... and how much it would cost to replace them.  
"So, breaking news: The cast of Super Smash Bros. Brawl is in danger of death by a maniac in America, and Master Hand has no way of contacting them. Will they survive, or die gruesome deaths? We shall find out in due time. Until then, we can only wish the oblivious Smashers good luck. And now here's Chuck Qwerty with the weather..."  
--_

_Meanwhile, the Smashers are still traveling towards their mansion as night begins to fall..._

"Man, how much longer till we reach that stupid mansion? My feet are killing me!" Marth complained, dragging his feet behind him as everyone else walked ahead of him.  
"Stop your whining; I've been through far worse routes than this, and my feet hurting was the least of my worries," Snake retaliated, walking briskly along the dirt road. Marth sighed, and walked a little faster till he caught up with Ike, his closest friend.  
"Hey Ike?" Marth suddenly asked his fellow blue-haired friend. "What Marth?" the mercenary asked, not the least bit interested.  
"Don't you think it's weird Master Hand sent us all the way to America to take a mini-vacation? And in some creepy old mansion?" Marth inquired.  
Ike sighed heavily, letting his head droop down as they walked. "I don't know Marth, as I've said five times already!" Ike snapped. Marth raised an eyebrow and decided to back away again. Marth tried to stay quiet the rest of the way, even if he was hungry, tired, and sleepy.

Meanwhile, Samus and Pit were trying to keep all the kids calm.  
"Lucas, I've told you already. There are no ghosts that are gonna get you," Pit promised the shaking child, patting his back as Lucas clinged to the angel's leg. On his other side, Ness and Jigglypuff were starting to push each other.  
"Hey, hey hey! Cut it out you two! Kirby, that's not for ea- sigh eating." Samus broke up the two fighting, but Kirby took that opportunity to eat up a whole tree.  
"I got the little puffball," a stereotypical knight droned, running over and picking up the young Kirby. He forced Kirby to spit the tree back up, which was covered in slob. After shaking his head, Meta Knight decided to carry the young one the rest of the trip. Without Kirby to worry about, Samus could watch Toon Link and the Ice Climbers easier now.

Suddenly, Fox and Wolf could be heard starting another one of their shouting matches.  
"At least i have a girlfriend!"  
"You sent her off and almost didn't get her back!"  
"Oh yeah? Well... at least I have both eyes!"  
"That's because of your father, though, so it's genetically your fault too!"  
"Screw you!"  
"Screw you!!"  
Falco just walked slightly behind the two, waiting for them to start trading blows. However, something intervened before that could happen.  
"FALCON..."  
Both Fox and Wolf turned around, and rolled out of the way, but Falco couldn't move fast enough to dodge the oncoming move.  
"PUNCH!!"  
The punch that created the firey image of a falcon connected with Falco's ribcage, and the falcon was launched from his spot flying backwards until he connected with a tree that bent back slightly, and shot him back at his spot, face flat.  
"Whoops! Sorry Falco! I meant to hit Wolf or Fox," the captain apologized, extending his hand to help the falcon up. Falco took Captain Falcon's hand, and was helped back to his feet.  
"It's okay, I'll live," Falco assured Captain Falcon. Falco then shot a glare at Fox and Wolf, who just stared at him before turning around and walking with the others.

Just a few feet away, Olimar was keeping his Pikmin hidden from King Dedede, who had finished off all his snacks. However, no one wanted the bird eating their snacks, and told him to get his own food, so Dedede decided to try eating the Pikmin. The space captain had kept each and every Pikmin safe, however, from the large bird. Robot ( R.O.B.) and Mr. G & W were watching this scene unfold, and commented on King Dedede's endless stomach, and Olimar's sense of protection to his Pikmin.  
"Beep beep beep," the flat man continued.  
"Yes, he seems to be set on eating those creatures, it seems," Robot replied in a monotonous, robotic voice.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Luigi cried out. "Look! There it is!" He pointed off to a huge dark mansion that appeared to have been built nearly fifty years ago. As soon as the young plumber shouted this, Sonic, the blue hedgehog, raced past everyone to the front door, with Captain Falcon close behind. The other Smashers either ran over or walked up to the steps.  
"Who has the key?" Bowser asked, looking around. Everyone shrugged, checking themselves for a key to the mansion.  
"Nope, nothing. Nobody has the key," Sheik realized (In this story, Sheik and Zelda are two different characters). "Well, how are we supposed to get inside then?" Peach asked. Sonic, being the closest to the door, reached for the handle. But, before Sonic even touched it, the handle turned itself, and swung open to reveal the mansion's inside. Everyone just looked in amazement, and decided to just walk in.


	2. Ch2: The First Death

Upon entering the old house, the doors slammed shut behind the Smashers, who looked around at their temperary home. There were many little tables and shelfs that were lined with antiques and fancy vases. To their left was a hallway to a living room. To the right was a stairway and the kitchen.  
"This is a pretty old house," Red, the Pokemon Trainer, commented, inspecting a vase with swirly designs on it. Everyone looked around in deathly silence, waiting for something to happen.  
"Well, I'm hungry. If any of you need me, I'll be in the kitchen," Wario called out, feeling his stomach already beginning to buldge out of his biker outfit. The fat man ran for the kitchen, not wasting any time to raid the fridge.  
"Beep boop boop beep beep," Mr. G & W beeped, walking off to follow Wario. As the flat man walked off, Lucario followed him without saying a word. Inside the kitchen, Wario was in the fridge, eating anything and everything edible, while Mr. G & W and Lucario watched at a nearby table. Wario was hungrily eating a hamburger, while Lucario's eyes were darting across the kitchen, searching for something.  
"Beep boop boop?" Mr. G & W beeped at the alert Pokemon.  
"_There's something strange here; I can sense it..._" Lucario replied telepathically, still searching the room. The flat man shrugged, and continued watching Wario chow down on his seemingly endless supply of food. Lucario's just paranoid, he told himself. How could anyone else be here?

Suddenly, the lights shut off, and the Mr. G & W quickly agreed that Lucario was right, mentally.  
"Hey, what's going on here? Why'd the lights go off?" Wario shouted, annoyed out of his mind that his eating time was interrupted. Lucario, however, was on full-alert, searching for any other signs of life.  
"_Damn it. I can't sense anything. Must be all this dust,_" Lucario thought as he scanned the area. Suddenly, there was a whooshing noise, and Lucario caught sight of a glimmering object. The next second, Mr. G & W fell over on the ground, a knife lodged into his skull. Blood leaked out from him, and it was obvious that he was dead. Wario dropped the food he had in his hand, and looked at Lucario in fright.  
"What's going on?" he asked, shaking. Lucario didn't answer, and instead did a flip. A knife landed right above Wario's head. The fat man looked up, and tried not to pass out from the fear of how close the knife had landed near his head. Lucario lit up the room with his aura, and was met with a knife sticking through one of his paws. The Pokemon let out a grunt, and looked at the wound. Blood seeped out on all sides, and the aura that once flowed out of it with ease was dying down. Lucario looked up, and moved just in time to dodge another knife. Wario had ducked down until his face connected with the ground. In a panic to escape, he began crawling back towards the door. Now, Wario wasn't looking, but the attacker had spotted him crawling away, and fired a knife at the fat man. But, Lucario sensed the danger approaching Wario, and ran over.  
"_Wario, look out!_" Lucario shouted with his telepathy. Wario turned his head slightly, and saw a knife racing towards him like a speeding bullet. He let out a scream, and started to turn away. Lucario jumped, and felt a stabbing pain through his body. He felt his vision grow blurry, and didn't even feel himsef hit the ground. The world began to spin and move out of control, until he merely shut his eyes and felt his life slipping away. Wario peeked out to see what happened, and saw Lucario down on the ground, his aura diminishing slowly. Wario sat there stupidly for a few seconds, before deciding to get out of the kitchen before he was next! As Wario was escaping the kitchen, the lights turned back on, revealing the scene in full view. Wario ran out of the room screaming like a madman, and was met with Mario, Snake, and Samus. He crashed into them, and the four were knocked to the ground.

"What the hell is that all about Wario?!" Snake shouted at the panicky man. Wario took a short breath.  
"Lucario, Mr. G & W... dead. Knives," Wario stuttered, getting three very confused glances.  
"What are you... nevermind, I'll take a look in here," Snake shrugged off, walking into the kitchen.  
"What the?!" Snake shouted. He had found the two corpses. Mr. G & W was lying on the ground near the table, a knife lodged into his skull, and a puddle of blood around his head. There was blood seeping from Lucario's hand and chest as well, where two knives jutted out of his flesh. Snake walked back out of the kitchen, and saw that everyone had gathered, curious about the strange events. He took a deep breath, and spoke to the worried crowd, who were greeted with grim news.

"**Lucario and Mr. G & W are... dead.**"

--

Two kills. Not bad for his standards. Although, that flat one was far too easy, and that fat man ran like a coward. But, that blue animal had his adrenaline really pumping with all those dodges! It was really putting his skills to the test. Too bad it protected the fat man. That kind of thing always bothered him: when someone who's really challenging sacrifices themself to save someone far weaker. It wasn't noble, or anything. It was just stupid. Oh well. He was going to prepare for another kill, at least one. Why? Because the strange people were trespassing on his property...


	3. Ch3: Enter Slash

There was a deathly silence in the living room, as everyone was seated around in the old room, awaiting any sudden movements. Most glances were fixed on Wario. Snake had convinced them all that Wario couldn't have killed either of them because the knives that killed Lucario and Mr. G & W were throwing knives, which Wario didn't have on him at all. But, since he was the only one present at both deaths that was still alive, he was the prime suspect, unless someone else was confirmed to be in the house. The television set that was set up in the room remained off, simply because it wasn't turning on when the power button was pressed. All that was left, was to sit and chat, which no one truly wanted to do.

"Sooo," Falco broke the silence. "Now what do we do?" the bird asked, fiddling with his Reflector. As if the answer Falco's question, there was a crash below the group, as if from a basement of some sort. The Smashers froze, listening for any signs of life below them. But, the crash was the only sound heard, which made the Smashers curious.  
"Should someone go, you know, check that out?" Ganondorf suggested, even feeling a little scared himself.  
"I'll go," Captain Falcon volunteered, standing up.  
"I'll go with Falcon," Fox offered, walking next to the racing champ.  
"Anybody else?" Captain Falcon inquired. Without a word, Falco, Wolf, and Robot stepped forward, and the group headed to find a way into the basement. Using his specially made eyes, Robot quickly pointed out an old door with rusty hindges. Wolf reached out to open the door, and it ended up falling down the creaky steps of the basement, and broke into pieces at the bottom. Falco gulped, and followed after Wolf, Robot, Captain Falcon, and Fox, respectively. The five inspected the old basement. The central heat machine was running noisely behind the steps, and old furniture was covered with layers of dust and cobwebs. Regardless of the disgusting place, the Smashers trudged forward. Robot led the group, and tried to keep his machinery quiet as he rolled through the basement. While Robot had no trouble seeing, and Wolf used his robotic eye to see, the other three were forced to use an old lightbulb swinging from the ceiling as their main light source.  
"Do you see guys see anything weird?" Wolf asked, his claw fingering his blaster. Before anyone answered, Robot and Wolf saw a shadow dart across the room.  
"Wait, something's there!" Wolf warned.  
"What? Where?" Fox asked, drawing his blaster and holding it by his side. Before Wolf could reply to his enemy, a figure rushed over, and knocked Robot away. The others could only turn around, and watch what would happen to the robot. Robot, from his point of view, tried to focus his attention on his attacker, but the blow had made his circuits go haywire. In his one eye, Robot watched as his attacker swung their fist, and smashed his head to pieces, and let the body fall to the ground. The body itself automatically self-destructed, as it was programmed to. The bright lights from the explosion had revealed the face of the person that attacked Robot, and possibly Lucario and Mr. G & W!

The attacker was a man. The man was wearing a black mobster hat, which made his black bangs droop over his face, and cover the back of his neck and his cheeks. His eyes were grayish, like Snake's. But, his gave off a faint red glow. He wore a black leather jacket, which concealed his bright red shirt that bore a picture of the devil and had "Satan" written around the picture. He wore black, baggy jeans along with a belt that contained little containers on both sides of the man, containing many throwing knives. He also wore tall boots that reached up to his knees. His overall appearance was that of a badass teenager, but the man looked to be more in his twenties. Even with that factor, this man appeared very menacing to the four Smashers.  
"Look at what we have here: a bird, a wolf, a fox, and a very childish man that still thinks that he can become a racecar driver," the man taunted. Captain Falcon scowled.  
"I'm a racing CHAMP, asshole!" Captain Falcon retaliated, his fist glowing a firey red. The man chuckled, and stared down the Smashers.  
"Who are you?" Fox inquired, holding his blaster ready to fire. The man let his head fall till his chin touched his shoulders. The next moment, he charged at Fox, who barely had any time to react. There was a "CHING!" sound, and the man appeared behind the group, a blood-stained knife in his hand. Fox had a look of shock on his face, when blood began to pour out from his side. The fox soon fell over, and didn't get back up. The man turned around, twirling the knife in his hand.  
"You can call me Slash, like what I'm gonna do to all of you," Slash threatened.  
"Why are you doing this?" Wolf asked Slash. Slash held his knife out.  
"That's none of your business. Besides, all you need to worry about is how painful I'm going to make this for you," Slash continued. The three survivors got into a fighting position.  
"You guys go on, I'll handle Slash alone," Captain Falcon told the two animals.  
"But-" Falco began.  
"Come on bird!" Wolf ordered, dragging Falco by his collar out of the creepy basement. That left Captain Falcon and Slash in a duel to the death.  
"Trying to be the hero, are you?" Slash cracked, smiling.  
"Just protecting my friends," Captain Falcon shot back, bending down slightly.  
"They're still going to die, I'll make sure of that," Slash promised, drawing another knife in his free hand. There was a short staredown between the two fighters, until Slash threw a knife at the captain. Captain Falcon ducked, and narrowly dodged getting stabbed by the weapon. He looked over, and dived over the next knife. Slash quickly drew two more knives, and tried to stab Captain Falcon, who had landed next to him now. Captain Falcon managed to dodge a couple stabs, when he grabbed Slash's arm, and threw him at the ground, and charged up his next attack. Slash quickly jumped back to his feet, and heard the captain say something.  
"FALCON..." he began. Slash looked confused, and turned to face Captain Falcon. He saw him with his fist way back, beginning to grow a firey red, and had an intuition on what was coming next.

"**PUUUUUNCHHHHHHH!!**"

Slash saw the image of a firey falcon swoop down on him, and felt it attack his body without rest. The punch itself connected with Slash's ribcage, and Slash went flying back towards the wall. He yelled in pain as he plowed through the wall as if it wasn't even there. From above, the others heard a man yelling in pain, and then a loud crash as if the walls were collapsing. Back in the basement, Captain Falcon stared intently at where Slash had landed, awaiting any sudden movements. A knife flew out, and Captain Falcon didn't have enough reaction time. The knife plunged into his left shoulder, and the captain grunted in pain for a second. He looked over at Slash, and saw a knife coming for his head. He bent back Matrix-style, and watched as the knife whizzed by and nearly cut off his nose. Meanwhile, Slash ran over and jumped towards Captain Falcon. When Captain Falcon looked back again, he felt another stinging pain shoot through him, particularily in his chest. Slash landed behind Captain Falcon, and sheathed his knives. He looked back to see the captain's knees buckle for awhile, until they gave way and made him fall onto the cold, hard ground in defeat. Captain Falcon breathed slowly before passing out from the excrutiating pain. Slash looked at Captain Falcon for a long time, before smirking and walking off into the basement. He slammed his fist on a random brick, and a door swung open to the inside, and Slash walked inside, getting on the mini-elevator back there. He pressed the button to head up, and thought over what to do next.

"**Another great battle, and he didn't do the old sacrifice-yourself-for-a-weaker-friend thing either!**"

Hmm, perhaps this man really was stronger than she first thought. He took down Captain Falcon, which was difficult to do, as she had learned from experience. But, she still couldn't solely rely on that man to help out with her plans. Perhaps now would be a good time to start off those plans, now that she thought of it.  
"_You better be ready; I'm going to get you..._" she thought nastily, already an idea forming in her head.


	4. Ch4: Shower of Blood

"My god, are you serious?!" Peach asked Wolf, who had just escaped with Falco out of the basement. Wolf nodded. Peach looked down, and blinked a few times, feeling a little sick to the stomach.  
"If this Slash guy could take on Captain Falcon... is there any hopes of stopping him?" Peach wondered aloud. The news of Captain Falcon's defeat had spread like a wild fire among the Smashers, who now felt discouraged that they might encounter this Slash person that single-handedly beat one of the most powerful Smashers. At the moment, they were all gathered in the halls of the second floor, fearing that Slash might come back up the steps.  
"We need a plan," Meta Knight announced. Everyone faced the small knight, and nodded. Before anyone could speak, Sonic pointed out something.  
"Hey, where did Zelda and Jigglypuff go?!" he shouted over the clamouring crowd. Everyone froze.  
"Zelda went to go take a shower, but I don't know where Jigglypuff went," Link answered, looking around for the small balloon Pokemon. The Smashers began calling for Jigglypuff, and searched every crook and nanny they found. But, the little one was nowhere to be found. People began to panic, fearing that Jigglypuff could be harmed if she met this Slash.  
"She's probably dead already," Snake decided, sighing. No one objected to the soldier's words. Afterall, it was probably true. After feeling a pinge of sadness, they shook the feeling and headed into the Master Bedroom, ready to come up with a plan to catch Slash.

Meanwhile, Zelda was washing away her troubles in the shower. She took the liquid shampoo, and rubbed it along her brunette hair, letting it lather as her hands slid across her hair again. After deciding she had gotten every inch of her beautiful hair, she reached for the bar of soap, rubbing it between her delicate hands. Once she was finished with that, she began to cover her body in the bubbly soap. She started with her arms, and let her hands move on their own to cover her breasts. From there, she moved down her chest towards her sdtomach, and let the soap roll off her hands onto her legs. Suddenly, the door opened. In walked a person, holding a knife they had stolen from the kitchen. Zelda was oblivious to this event, and let the water run down her body, letting the water carry the soap away. The mysterious visitor stepped over the princess's clothes she had taken off, and continued towards the shower, smirking. The person inched towards the shower curtain, and stepped close enough that she could smell the shampoo's flavor.  
"_Strawberry..._" they thought. Quickly, they let that thought slip their mind, and started to slowly reach for the curtians. They suddenly stopped, and plucked a sharp needle from their pocket, and tossed ot at the lights just above the mirror. Zelda heard the lights break, and looked over, and saw the curtains move on their own. Zelda watched as a knife appeared suddenly, and stabbed her around her shoulder. Zelda let a loud scream escape from her throat, but it was futile. The attacker continued with a fury of stabs all over the princess's body. When they were finished, the attacker quickly grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe off their fingerprints. Zelda's body merely lay in a slump inside the shower, her blood washing down the drain as the water continued to flow down on her. The attacker soon realized that the others were coming, and decided to get out of there before they were caught.

"Did you hear that scream?" Mario asked the crowd, right after Zelda screamed from being stabbed. Link stood up.  
"That's Zelda!!" he shouted, rushing for the door. He knocked the door down in a fit of rage, and bolted up the stairs to the third floor, where the shower was located. Link turned sharply, and ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom door.  
"_Please still be alive, please still be alive, please still be alive..._" Link chanted to himself, as he stopped at the door. The door was left hanging open, revealing the scene from seconds earlier. The shower was still running, and the curtains were closed, but he didn't see Zelda standing there. He gulped, and walked towards it slowly, feeling like he was going to throw up. He moved the shower curtains aside, and felt his heart break into pieces. Zelda, who he was entrusted by the king himself to protect, was lying there. She wasn't moving, and there were many wounds that indicated stabs all over her body. Blood was pouring from her limp body down the drain. Link quickly faced the toilet nearby, and puked for a split second before facing Zelda once again. He felt himself choking up, and noticed he was shaking. For perhaps the first time since he was a child, Link felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. His knees were knocking together, and Link soon let himself fall to his knees on the ground. Link clenched his fist so tight that it began to bleed, but Link didn't care about anything at that moment. He slammed his hands down on the tiled floor in rage.  
"**DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! DAMN THE GODDESSES!! DAMN THAT SLASH!! DAMN HYRULE!! DAMN EVERYTHING FUCKING THING!!**" the hero bellowed as loud as he could. His yells were so loud, the house shook slightly, and everyone within a 5-mile-radius shook a little with fear of that shout.

The Smashers, who had sat there in the bedroom, knew right away that Zelda was dead, and Link wanted revenge. At that same moment, Sheik, who had claimed guard duty of the basement awhile back, walked into the room.  
"Was that Link? Cause if it was, that was the loudest scream I've ever heard. And the most unholy," Sheik quickly added. "Well, it's obvious that Zelda's dead. So, that would be six kills already for Slash. Damn," Samus shook her head. Everyone nodded. Meanwhile, up in the bathroom, Link's rage had died down. He stood up, and reached in to grab Zelda. He picked up her body, and lied her down on the edge of the shower. The elf then grabbed her clothes, and began to cover her with them. It was tricky, and Link noticed that some of her blood had found its way onto his hands, but Link had a feeling that it was the right thing to do. So far, the hero had fought back his tears. But, they creeped back into his eyes, and Link fell back to the ground on his knees. He sobbed long, and hard as he held Princess Zelda's hand in his. The other Smashers could hear the cries, and let their heads droop so that they looked at the ground. They knew that it was a big loss for him, and he needed time alone. Wolf looked up, and growled. The others looked at him. Wolf looked around at everyone, and spoke.

"**We'll get that damned Slash. He's caused too much pain and deaths, and needs to pay.**"

Well, that was successful! Killing Zelda had been far easier than she had thought. The best part was that Link was a wreck now, and would probably be easier to take down when the time came. As a bonus, he blamed that Slash person, leading everyone from ever even suspecting her! So far, she was a third of the way through with her plan, and wasn't about to stop now. One down, two to go. Forever...

How strange. He had heard someone shout in pain just a moment ago, but he wasn't the one to cause it. Plus, some guy had cursed him, probably thinking he had done it! Of course, he would have killed whoever that was any... what the? A little balloon thingy? May as well kill it...


	5. Ch5: The Failed Trap

Soon, Peach and Samus went upstairs, and walked over to the sobbing hero. Peach picked the hero off of his knees, and let him cry into her shoulder while patting her back. Samus stood by the door, watching for Slash in case he tried to get them again. Fortunately, Link was able to calm down soon. His eyes were blood red, and his face was soaked with tears, along with Peach's shoulder. Peach wrapped her arm around Link's shoulder, and helped him to walk. Samus walked alongside them, still keeping a look-out for Slash. They trudged down the steps, and headed back into the Master Bedroom, where the other Smashers were waiting. Link seated himself on the floor, leaning against the dresser behind him, and just stared at the ground with a sad face. The others couldn't help but frown at this, too. It was as if Link was spreading his pain to them.  
"Okay, so is the plan clear with everyone?" Falco asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Everyone stared at Link, who slowly nodded, pulling out his sword. The hero stood up, and held his sword in front of his face.  
"Let's kick some ass," the hero vowed, wiping his face with his sleeve, and a look of determination and hate spreading across his face.

--

Yoshi gulped as he walked through the halls of the second floor. Why did he agree to do this? Why would anyone agree to be the bait? They were the most vunerable to being killed in a situation! Besides that, Slash could sneak to this floor, and kill the dinosuar by surprise, and then trap the others. This plan was doomed from the start! These thoughts raced through Yoshi's mind as he walked back and forth through the halls. He felt sweat rolling down his back, and across his face. With the entire house silent, it made Yoshi even more nervous than he already was. The dinosuar stopped, and took a quick look everywhere to search for Slash. Suddenly, he heard an echoing footstep from above. Yoshi felt his heart skip a couple beats, and looked towards the staircase leading upstairs. There were consecutive steps, as if someone was running down the steps. Yoshi saw Slash appear at the bottom, and stare at the dino. Yoshi felt fear fill his entire body, when he remembered the plan. Yoshi turned right around, and bolted towards the other steps. Slash shook his head, drew a knife, and carefully winged it so that it was zooming towards Yoshi's head. The knife hit its mark, and a knife stuck out between Yoshi's giant, child-like eyes. Meanwhile, Mario and Link jumped out from a nearby closet, ready to attack Slash as he chased Yoshi. But, instead of Slash, Yoshi was stumbling towards them, a knife lodged in his head. The barely conscious dinosuar crashed into the plumber and elf, and they were knocked on their butts against the wall. Slash ran towards the three, two knives drawn. Mario and Link grumbled about Yoshi, until they noticed Slash headed right for them. The two grabbed one another, and held the other one tight, screaming.

"No! They're gonna die!" Ike exclaimed silently, watching Slash approach them. King Dedede grunted, and grabbed his hammer nearby.  
"No, they're not! I'll make sure of that!" King Dedede exclaimed, jumping through the door with his hammer ready. Slash looked over, and skidded to a halt upon seeing the large bird jump at him with a giant hammer. King Dedede landed, and swung his hammer. Slash flew back across the hall, and connected with the wall, producing a large THUNK! as his head bashed against it. Mario and Link got up, and stared at the king.  
"What are you doing?" Mario asked. King Dedede watched as Slash stood up, rubbing his head. The man scowled, and tossed the knives in the air, catching them as they cooly fell back into his hands.  
"Get everyone and get out of here! Now!" King Dedede ordered, readying his hammer.  
"But you'll be killed!" Mario pointed out. King Dedede took a glance at Mario, his face full of determination.  
"Maybe, maybe not," King Dedede retaliated. "Now just go!" Mario sighed, but nodded. They opened the door, and beckoned the other Smashers to dash downstairs again to escape. Slash, meanwhile, had walked back across the hall, and stared over the banister to see a couple fast people rush by. He grinned, and threw a knife out at a rope holding up the chandelier. King Dedede gasped, and looked down to see who the unfortunate soul was. The chandelier let out a sort of whistling noise, and its victim looked to be DK! The ape held up his hands to catch it, but the crystals along the edge cut at his hands bad enough that it crushed him anyway. The people that had just narrowly missed getting hit had crystals jutted into their skins, but they kept running.

"You monster!" King Dedede scolded, gripping his hammer even tighter. Slash smirked evilly.  
"That's coming from a fat bird," Slash taunted, drawing a knife in his free hand. King Dedede growled, and swung his giant hammer down to crush Slash. But, Slash moved to the side and charged at King Dedede. The bird noticed this, and rolled out of the way. Slash jumped back, and jumped over again for another attack. King Dedede blocked with the hammer part , and found time to swing it, and knock Slash back a couple feet. Slash jumped back to his feet, and ran at the king. King Dedede swung over for another attack, but Slash slide-dived, his head narrowly missing the hammer. Slash swung his knife up, and cut right at the point where the hammer connected to the skinny part that King Dedede held. The hammer flew to the other end of the hall, bashing into the wall, and making it weaken severely. King Dedede gasped as he spun around in a circle, and noticed he was left with a stick. He tossed the stick aside, and rolled backwards, narrowly dodging Slash's attack. Slash stood back up, and grabbed a handful of knifes between his fingers, three in each hand to be exact. He threw them towards the large bird. King Dedede couldn't dodge every knife, or any knife for that matter, and ended up with extreme pain all around his body. King Dedede stood there for a few seconds, leaning to one side, then another. Eventaully, he just collapsed on the ground, not moving. Slash smiled and nodded at his work, and looked over the banister, where DK's body was still under the chandelier.

"**All too easy.**"

Oh no! No one would EVER believe him on this one. After escaping alongside Red, they had hid in the basement. Okay, perhaps that wasn't the smartest idea, but there wasn't even anything down there, minus Fox's body, and any nuts or bolts left by Robot, but that was it. Then, the light that swung back and forth broke, leaving them in total darkness. Then, he heard Red summon Charizard, Ivysuar, and Squirtle all at once, and have Charizard light the area. Then, someone jumped out of nowhere, and tossed a sharp, shiny thingy at Charizard, getting rid of our light. It sucks he couldn't see who it was. Then, he heard Ivysuar and Squirtle cry out in pain, and then Red was shouting like crazy. He ran out of the basement at that point, and heard Red following behind, when he fell to the ground. He blew a little fire breath to see if Red had been hit, and saw a couple needles sticking out of his back. Panicking, he just bolted up the steps, and slammed the door shut. With Red gone, and him being the one to tell it, he would be blamed, no doubt. It had everything to do with his lying, cheating, and evil past. For once, he regretted ever trying to take over that stupid kingdom, and with soldiers like he had too!


	6. Ch6: Betrayed

Marth, Ike, Samus, Pit, and Sonic were hiding in the family room, crowded beneath the couch or television stand.  
"You think we should look for the others, and try to come up with another plan to capture Slash?" Pit asked, rolling out from under the couch. Sonic stood up, and shook his head.  
"You guys can, I'm out of here!" the hedgehog announced, speeding out of the family room towards the front door.  
"Sonic, don't!" Marth called out, scrambling to get out from beneath the couch. Meanwhile, Sonic arrived at the front door, and was trying to open it, but the door was locked somehow.  
"What... the... hell??" Sonic screamed, panicing already. The lock was clearly on unlock, but the door was held shut tight, as if by a magical force. On the next floor, Slash was watching this scene with confusion. Slash himself could never get the door to lock, a downside to the building of this house. And now, the door was magically shut. What made even less sense was the fact that it was always on unlock. Slash disregarded these thoughts quickly, and winged three knives down one-by-one at the crazy hedgehog, which immediately took him down. Slash shook his head.  
"Far too easy," he sighed, walking back up the steps. He needed a refill on his knives anyway. As he walked though, thoughts on the locked door reentered his mind.  
"_If I didn't do that, then why are the doors locked? The only reason I can think of is if someone else here is trying to kill these people. But, that doesn't make any sense. Even if I don't know them, why would one of their friends want to harm them? Seems pretty weird... Wait a minute. Why do I care? They're my enemies! Even if someone else has the guts to kill someone, doesn't mean anything for me... I hope..._"

--

Olimar, along with a couple of his Pikmin, and Wario were hiding inside the pantry in the kitchen, hoping not to be discovered by Slash. The stench of Lucario and Mr. G & W's bodies tickled their noses. Well, not really. Olimar had a giant space helmet to protect him, and Wario had gotten used to the smell of his own farts, so any stench had little effect on him. Normally, those little details about themselves was an advantage, but it could also be their own downfall in certain situations. Including right now. Olimar and Wario escaped from the crammed pantry, and walked into the open kitchen, looking around to see if it was safe. Suddenly, out of the blue, Olimar felt a Pikmin hit him. He grumbled, and tossed them to the side. He blew his whistle to get the others around him and stop the Pikmin's mutiny. But, no one rushed behind him. They just stared back at Olimar through small, evil eyes. Plus, each one turned a light shade of purple. Olimar gulped. He had seen this before, and it was not a good time for him! All his Pikmin must have somehow been hypnotised through a toxin of some sort that changed them! The space captain backed up a few steps, when the Pikmin charged at him, and prepared to attack him. Olimar rolled to the side, but felt a couple Pikmin land on him. He tried to shake them off, only to be met with more Pikmin on him. During this whole ordeal, Wario was trapped by more traitorous Pikmin.  
"Hey, Olimar! What's up with your little Pikmin?!" he shouted, knocking away a Pikmin that latched on to his stomach. Wario looked over, and saw Olimar being crushed under his army of Pikmin, that attacked without relent.  
"Dammit!" Wario shouted, fighting off countless Pikmin, and without much luck at that. As for Olimar, the Pikmin soon tore through his spacesuit with their attacks, and a couple formerly purple Pikmin cracked his helmet enough that it shattered. Breathing in the poisonous oxygen, Olimar felt it destroy his lungs as they filled them with their toxins. Soon, his vision blurred, and he passed out, never to get back up. Sensing that their prey had died, the Pikmin got off of Olimar, and searched for something else. They spotted Wario, and headed over to help defeat the large man. Wario panicked, trying to think of a way to avoid getting killed like Olimar had.  
"Help! Somebody help!" he shouted, still trying to think of how to escape the same fate as Olimar.

"Did you hear that?" Falco asked to the gathered Smashers. After a couple minutes of searching for the others, most of the Smashers were gathered in the family room. Although, they hadn't had much chance to explain if certain people weren't there. So far, they pointed out that Red, Olimar, Sonic, and Wario were missing, and Bowser had explained Red's fate.  
"Yeah, that sounded a lot like Wario! He must be in trouble, let's check it out!" Samus ordered, charging in the direction of Wario's cries. They darted across the Foyer, spotting Sonic's body as they ran. When Samus arrived in the kitchen, Olimar was lying unconscious on the floor, his helmet shattered to pieces, and Wario was cornered by his Pikmin, which seemed different.  
"What the hell happened?" Samus yelled, looking around at the scene before her. Wario didn't answer, as he had taken to eating the strange Pikmin like he would when they ganged up on him. However, that was a mistake for Wario, as he suddenly stopped chewing, and was coughing. He collapsed on the ground, and was struggling to breathe. Snake ran over, and checked to see what was wrong. He quickly grabbed Wario, and left a grenade near the rest of the Pikmin. He took Wario to a safer place, and heard the the explosion in the kitchen sound, as well as the Pikmin's cries as they were all killed. Snake set Wario down, and saw his face was purple as he struggled to breathe. Samus walked over, and inspected the fallwn warrior.  
"He's been contaminated with some kind of poison," Samus told Snake. Snake sighed, rubbing his chin.  
"If that's the case, then there's not much we can do for him," Snake decided. Snake stood up, and started to walk away, when Samus grabbed his shoulder.  
"I wasn't finished yet! That same poison is going to turn him into a zombie!" Samus exclaimed. Snake raised an eyebrow, and turned to face Wario, who had stopped choking. Wario stood back up, and trudged towards them. Snake quickly brought out a missle launcher, and was about to fire it.  
"You idiot! That'll probably kill us too!" Samus shouted in a panic. Unfortunately, Snake had already pulled the trigger, and watched the missle fly a couple feet, before exploding on Wario's flesh, destroying him instantly. Snake and Samus, on the other hand, flew back, and hit the wall with a loud "THUD!". After a few seconds of groaning in pain, Snake stood up, holding his back in pain. Samus, having a Power Suit to mostly protect her, stood up without much trouble.  
"Way to go, moron," Samus scolded, joining the other Smashers.  
"_Way to go, moron_," Snake repeated mockingly in his head, joining the others as well. After explaining the fate of Olimar and Wario, the Smashers returned to the family room.

"Alright, we need a better plan this time," Ike began, taking a seat on the couch. The others either joined Ike on the couch, sat on the floor, stood, or piled onto the recliner.  
"First, we'll need some kind of bait," Falco suggested, raising tensions in the room.  
"In case you don't remember, the bait is what almost got me and Link killed last time," Mario shot back. Link looked at Mario.  
"He's right though. Bait is definetely needed if we're gonna catch Slash," the elf spoke. Everyone slowly nodded their heads, regretfully at that.  
"Wait a minute, I got it!" Luigi exclaimed. The Smashers faced the young plumber in surprise. Luigi was the last person they ever would have thought to come up with a plan. Luigi cracked his knuckles.  
"Okay, here's how it goes..."


	7. Ch7: The Traitor Revealed!

Bowser sighed. He walked with Pikachu through the halls of the third floor. Luigi's plan seemed to similar to the same one as before, but it still seemed more likely to work. But, after being reminded that he probably killed Red got Bowser to shut up when he said it. It was just wonderful. Just because Bowser was known to be evil, he had been blamed to kill Red since Slash had been killing Sonic at around the same time. Although Bowser hadn't told anyone, it made him suspicious, because if it wasn't Slash that had tried to kill them in the basement, who could have? Another Smasher maybe? Bowser decided not to think about it, as he needed to focus on attracting Slash, and keeping him and Pikachu safe when the time came. The others had been shocked when Bowser volunteered for that part of the plan, as Bowser could tell. But, they decided not to think about it as Luigi continued explaining his plan. Bowser looked down at the electric Pokemon. It was merely walking along as if it didn't have a care in the world. But, Bowser knew from certain experiences that this could just be disguising its true fear. Bowser let out a snort, and kept his ears open for Slash.

That's when everything went wrong. Bowser heard a crash from above, and felt a man land on him. Dazed, Bowser felt the same man kick his shell away at the wall. After recovering, Bowser managed to stop himself, and remembered Pikachu. He looked over, and saw Slash dodging the Pokemon's electric attacks while trying to stab it. Bowser let out a loud roar, and rolled towards the scene. Slash looked over, and jumped over the oncoming spiked shell. He also spotted that the little Pokemon wasn't paying attention, and tossed a knife down at its face, right where there was a little red spot. Pikachu let out a gasp, and felt anger surge through its body, charging up for an attack. But, for some reason, she felt her attack hit her as soon as she tried to charge up. Pikachu suddenly realized something. The knife was metal, and had hit her pouch where she conducted electricity. If she tried attacking, she would kill herself. While the Pokemon thought about this, Slash landed, and kicked the little mouse against the wall. He then used his other hand, and drove his knife into the Pokemon so that it stopped moving. Slash smirked, when he was squashed by the spiked shell that had turned around and headed for Slash. Bowser felt the hit, and escaped from the crammed quarters of his shell, facing Slash. Slash had gotten back to his feet, and was about to throw a knife at the Koopa King. Before he could, a sword appeared from nowhere, and knocked him back. Meta knight and Bowser gave each other a quick high-five, and ran over to corner the killer. Slash stood back up, ready throw to knives at his two attackers, when Meta Knight grabbed Bowser, and flew him up at the ceiling. Slash let confusion form on his face, and looked back down to see someone charging up a beam. It was Samus with her Zero Beam! Slash threw a knife towards her cannon arm, and raced to stop the beam from shooting. But, he was too late as the massive blue beam fired out. The knife thrown was disintegrated, and Slash felt the beam engulf him.  
"GOD DAMMIT!" he screamed as the beam burned at his flesh. Finally, the beam died down, and left Samus to power down into her Zero Suit. Slash was against the wall, pain all over his body. He fell back to his feet, panting. The other Smashers emerged from their hiding place, and stood around Slash. In a last attempt, Slash tossed out a couple knives into the crowd. The unfortunate soul to catch them was Bowser, who collapsed in a heap on the ground. Ganondorf walked over to the man, and held him by the neck, dark energy burning from his palm.  
"Now that we've got you, I think its time to explain why you've been killing us," Ganondorf demanded, tightening his grip. Slash let out a groan, and grabbed his neck to try to escape the chokehold.  
"Just so you guys know, I wasn't the only one to kill people," Slash rasped. Ganondorf loosened his grip, and stared at Slash with curiousity.  
"But, if he wasn't the only one, then who else was trying to kill us?" Mario asked.

At that moment, a needle shot through the crowd, and stabbed Ganondorf in the face. The evil king dropped Slash to the ground, and grabbed his face in pain. His attacker then jumped over everyone's head, and tossed even more needles at him. Eventually, Ganondorf collapsed on the ground, and stopped moving. Everyone had their mouths wide open at who had just murdered Ganondorf in front of them.  
"I don't believe it!" Pit commented.  
"Why would you do this?" Marth asked, shaking his head.  
"You traitor!" Snake hissed, clenching his fists tightly.  
"We trusted you, and now this," Wolf scolded.  
"Why?" Link uttered, feeling almost as sick as when he had found Zelda.


	8. Ch8: Sacrifice

"Explain yourself... **Sheik**!" Mario demanded. Sheik merely chuckled, and played with the needle in her hand.  
"It's simple, really," Sheik began, having everyone's attention. "It all started back when I was a child. I always desired power, to the point where I would to anything to obtain it. The leaders of the Sheikah feared for my actions, and eventually informed the Royal Family of Hyrule of my behavior. The king of hyrule, Zelda's father at the time, banished me from the Sheikah and Hyrule lands, so I escaped and lived on my own in the Gerudo lands. There, Ganondorf had heard about my behaviors and recruited me in his plan to take over Hyrule. Around this time, Link had already opened up the Door of Time, leaving Ganondorf to easily obtain the Triforce. However, my desires screwed me over again, since I also wanted some of the Triforce. While waiting for my job of guiding the Hero of Time to Ganondorf, I worked on a plan to overthrow Ganondorf and seize the Triforce for myself. But, the king soon found out, and banished me from his lands. In my travels to escape, I met Princess Zelda, on the run. Trying to get back on Ganondorf's good side, I attempted to capture her. However, her friend helped take me down, and Zelda used her magic to use my appearance as a disguise. Ganondorf saw right through that trick about halfway after Link had completed his journey. as for me, I just hid out in the deserted Sheikah lands, where everyone was slaughtered. I knew it must have been either Ganondorf or The Royal Family! Since Link was helping one of them, I vowed to kill him as well. Eventually, I heard about Ganondorf's defeat, but I knew he was still alive. Then, there was Melee, and then Brawl, where each of the people I hated were there. But, I needed a way to disguise killing them so it couldn't be traced back to me. So, here we are," Sheik finished. Link drew his sword.  
"So YOU killed Zelda?!" Link shouted, feeling anger swell up inside him. Sheik nodded.  
"My original plan was to kill her, Ganondorf, and you without anyone knowing, but it seems that everyone has to die now that my secret's out," Sheik added, smirking. Before anyone could do anything, Sheik's eyes glowed purple, and she began to chant something, ending with slamming his fist into the ground. From the ground, zombies of ancient warriors that resembled Sheik stood up, and faced the Smashers. They looked at the Smashers, and preapred to attack.

Sheik! That little... She had been trying to kill the others too! As much as he wanted to do it to Slash instead, he would have to instead use it on Sheik, for she was far more dangerous. He'd show her his moves!

"CHING!" The sound rang out as Slash had cut a zombie down to size. The Smashers looked at Slash.  
"Let's kick some zombie ass!" Slash rallied, drawing another knife. The others nodded, and began to fight the zombies as Sheik watched from a distance. Mario and Luigi used hand-to-hand combat along with fireballs to attack the zombies, while protecting Princess Peach. Diddy was using his Peanut Popguns to fire everywhere, Samus was using her Paralyzer and super human agility and speed, and Pit used his swords/ bow and arrows. Link and Toon Link used their wide arrange of weapons, while Wolf was using his razor sharp claws. Falco used his blaster, and Meta Knight used his quick sword attacks. Kirby was busy trying to eat any zombie he could, but he couldn't eat fast enough, and was soon slashed across the face by a zombie. Kirby cried out in pain as a couple began to eat away at the puffball's flesh. Meta Knight could only swoop in and cut in at the zombies to save his friend, but it was too late. Angry, Meta Knight attacked with even more vengence, killing even more zombies. The Ice Climbers were trying to fight off zombies with their mallets along with Ness and Lucas, who used their PSI powers, when both of them were taken, and eaten. Snake saw this, and decided to protect the remaining kids. Meanwhile, Slash and Sheik were locked in a duel using their sharp tools. Sheik moved in for a stab, but Slash ducked, and tried to stab Sheik's leg. Sheik flipped, and threw a needle down at Slash, who moved to the side. As this was happening, Diddy ran out of ammunition, and was consumed by the zombies. Marth and Ike were cutting down the zombies with their swords, but they were also getting surrounded. A zombie grabbed Marth's sword.  
"Hey!" Marth shouted, just dodging a slash by the zombie. Ike turned around, and was jumped by about five zombies. They ate away at his flesh, while Marth was stabbed by the Sheikah, and pinned to the wall by his own sword. Snake, meanwhile, was getting surrounded by the zombies. Quickly thinking, he pulled out his missle launcher, and fired it, The explosion wiped out most of the zombies, but also left Snake in a bloody mess on the floor. Ness and Lucas realized this, and began to attack the zombies faster and harder. After just a few more minutes of fighting off the zombies, they were all gone. The Smashers sighed, and faced Sheik, who was still dueling Slash. Both had cuts all over their body, and were determined to beat the other. Slash tossed as a knife over, expecting Sheik to jump again. She did, and Slash ran after her, about to catch her as she landed. Sheik then disappeared, and left Slash confused. she reappeared behind him, and kicked the man away, tossing a needle as he tumbled. Falco dived in the way, and caught the needle instead. Link helped Slash back to his feet, when they saw Falco suddenly collapse on the ground.  
"What the?" Mario mumbled. Sheik smirked.  
"It had a deadly poison on it," Sheik replied. The remaining Smashers and Slash looked at Sheik. They were panting from the long and hard battle against the Sheikah zombies, and wondered if they would be able to take down Sheik.  
"You should just give up," Sheik advised, as if she had read their minds.  
"We'll never give up!" Wolf stated, wiping away some blood from his mouth. Even though Wolf had said that, the Smashers wondered how they were going to take down the Sheikah. She could just disappear every time they tried to attack her. If only they still had the element of surprise on their side, or more Smashers...

"CRASH!" The floor just in front of Sheik suddenly broke, and a figure emerged from underneath it. Everyone gasped upon seeing who it was, as they were long thought to be dead. The figure grabbed Sheik, kneed her in the stomach, and tossed her into the wall before facing the Smashers.  
"Captain Falcon?! How'd you live?" Peach asked. The captain's helmet was slightly cracked at the visor, and his scarf was ripped, while the rest of his outfit looked worn.  
"I have no idea, but I did," Captain Falcon answered, looking back over at Sheik.  
"And I heard everything, Sheik. Including that you were also a killer," Captain Falcon informed her, scowling. Sheik gulped.  
"I... I," Sheik stuttered. Captain Falcon then ran over, and held the ninja at her neck. Sheik struggled to esacpe the hold, grabbing Captain's Falcon's hands and trying to pull them off as her legs flailed around wildly.  
"GET BACK!" Captain Falcon shouted, pulling his fist back. The others escaped to the other end of the halls, and awaited to see what Captain Falcon had in store for Sheik. Sheik noticed Captain Falcon's fist start to grow a firey red, a familiar sign of extreme pain that she was about to feel.  
"FALCON..." Captain Falcon began, his whole arm soon being engulfed with the firey red. The Smashers watched in amazement, and bewilderment. They had never seen Captain Falcon's entire arm light on fire before his signature move.  
"What's he doing?" Samus asked. Wolf let out a small gasp.  
"Holy crap! He's gonna sacrifice himself with the ultimate Falcon Punch, just as the original Captain Falcon did!" Wolf exclaimed. The others looked at him.  
"What do you mean? He's not the original Captain Falcon?" Luigi asked. Wolf shook his head.  
"He was named the next Captain Falcon just before the original one used this same attack. He described it to me one time," Wolf explained. The rest of the Smashers felt their eyes widen as they continued to watch the scene before them. Sheik had begun to sweat with fear, and felt a few tears work their ways to her eyes.  
"Are you crazy?? We'll both die!!" Sheik exclaimed in a panic. Captain Falcon ignored her cries, and prepared for what was to come next.

"**PUUUUUUUUUNCHHHHHHHH!!**"

Captain Falcon let his hand shoot forward on its own, and hit Sheik. The end result was a massive eruption of flames from his fist onto Sheik's body. A bright flame surrounded both warriors. Sheik was slowly burning away with each passing second, as was Captain Falcon. Sheik let out a loud screech as the flame singed every part of her body, while Captain Falcon closed his eyes, awaiting death. Sheik eventually disappeared into nothingness, with Captain Falcon sharing a similar fate a few seconds later. The flame itself died down as well, leaving scorch marks all around that end of the hall, but leaving no visible damage to the house. The survivors just stared in awe at the spot, barely believeing that that event had just occured.

"I can't believe that Captain Falcon just saved us," Mario stated bluntly.  
"Yeah, I was pretty sure I had killed him," Slash added. At this, the others stared at Slash, who sighed, and faced them.  
"While we're still on that subject, I'd like to sincerely apologize for killing all those friends of yours. I don't even know why I did all that in the first place, and I'd like to have a second chance with you guys," Slash pleaded. The Smashers exchanged glances. Link cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, we forgive you," Link answered for everyone. Surprisingly, no one argued with Link's words, and just nodded. With that, everyone finally felt their tiredness catch up with them, and decided to sleep for now, and figure everything out in the morning.

--

Link woke up, and saw Meta Knight's foot near his face. Link let out a small yell, and jumped back in surprise, landing on Samus and Pit behind him. In the next few seconds, everyone stood up, and were half-awake.  
"So, who here votes we just go home?" Mario grumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Everyone immediately raised their hands, and it was agreed that they would return back to the Smash Mansion. Slash had a request, though, before they could be on their way.  
"Can I come with you guys?" he asked. Now, it might have been because they just woke up and couldn't think clearly, or they just truly believed in second chances taken to extreme lengths, as they said yes. With that established, the twelve survivors of last night's events walked down to the second floor, and headed back down to the first floor into the foyer. The door was now unlocked, and they headed back through the forests from before that hid the house. In the light, the forest seemed rather peaceful, but the Smashers were not in peaceful moods. As they traveled for half an hour to the airport, it was silent for the entire time. When they had arrived at the airport, however, Slash had to hide in Meta Knight's cape, which somehow hid him from view as Meta Knight carried him through the security without any trouble. At the ticket place, Mario stepped up to the lady behind the counter.  
"Twelve tickets to Japan, please," he requested. The lady cocked her eyebrow.  
"Weren't there more of you guys before?" she asked. Mario sighed.  
"Just give me the tickets," Mario demanded, putting up the money for it. The lady shrugged, and handed over twelve tickets. The Smashers piled onto the plane, with Slash still hding in Meta Knight's cape. To make it seem as if someone was there, Samus reconstructed her armor to look as if she was sitting there. The Smashers sat in even more silence through the entire plane ride, only talking to the stewardess when she asked about lunch. Slash kept their trick going by disguising his voice when she asked "Samus". When the food actually came, Meta Knight put it under his cape for Slash to eat. Finally, the plane landed back in Japan, and the Smashers prepared to head back for the Smash Mansion. Slash could escape from Meta Knight's cape, and rejoined walking with the others.

Mario called for their limousine, and they waited for a couple minutes until their chauffeur, Chaosmaster, arrived with their limo.  
"Welc... wait a moment, what happened to all the other Smashers, and who is this strange man?" Chaosmaster inquired, opening the door as he spoke.  
"We really don't wanna talk about it," Wolf replied, piling into the limousine with the others. Chaosmaster shrugged, and returned to the driver's seat, driving off to the Smash Mansion. It didn't take long, and Chaosmaster sent them off to Master Hand. Mario led the pack, with Luigi and Peach close behind. Samus and Pit led Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link just behind the plumbers and princess. Link, Meta Knight, and Wolf followed behind the children, and Slash was at the back. They arrived at Master Hand's office, and stepped inside.

They were met with a panicky Master Hand. When the giant hand saw the Smashers, he quickly calmed down. But, when he saw how many people were missing, he sighed.  
"Only eleven of you guys survived, huh?" Master Hand asked. Mario nodded. Master Hand floated towards the window, and sighed.  
"If that's the case, we'll have to replace... 24 Smashers! Geez, that's gonna be tough..." Master Hand commented. Slash stepped forward.  
"I'll help out," he offered. Master Hand faced Slash with a smile (somehow ).  
"Great, you can take Robot's place! That still leaves 23 Smashers, though," Master Hand realized, floating over to the phone, and beginning to make phone calls. The Smashers decided to leave the hand to his business. They knew he truly missed them, but just didn't show it since he had a business to run. The twelve Smashers retreated to their rooms, with Slash heading for Robot's former room. With 24 lost Smashers, it could only leave the others in one thing: depression. And that it did. And with newcomers on their way, who knows what would happen between the and the veteran Smashers?

**To be continued...**

Well, with this story over, and the "to be continued" pointing to a sequel, you can only imagine what will come next. However, the sequel won't be up until possibly Friday or Saturday next week, titled "SSBB: Depression" at the moment, but it could change if I think of a better one. Until then, R&R!


End file.
